Crescendo
by x-NeonQueen-x
Summary: what if at the very last moment in breaking dawn Edward finds out that he had imaged the whole thing. Will he go looking for Bella when he finds out she will be coming to Forks in a year Will twilight be different now that edward isnt afriad of the future


**Edward's Pov**

_Bella. I watched her beside me playing with my fingers, and look up at me with a smile. _

"_I love you." I said to her stroking her smooth pale cheek, missing the blush that would have been appearing. _

"_I love you to Edward, more then anything." She smiled, and I watched as Nessie came running in her bronze curls bouncing as she jumped onto the bed, and snuggled between us. _

_Bella and I laughed. _

"_Hey Nessie." Bella said stroking Nessie's hair with a grin. _

"_Hi momma, daddy someone's at the door looking for you." Nessie said with a calm smile. _

_I frowned a little at that, who could possibly be here to ruin this moment for me? _

_As I stood up I turned back to Bella for a kiss but watched in horror as she slowly began to fade along with Nessie. _

_I run to them trying to reach them but my hands went right through them, and I roared in pain and sorrow as they disappeared from sight. _

"_Bella, Nessie." I called out in fear looking around, and my heart broke when I heard nothing. I growled loudly in fury, and pain. No, I can't lose them, they were the only things I can't live without, this can't be happening.. _

_I busted my way out of the cottage to find that I was surrounded by nothing but darkness, and I was just floating now. _

Suddenly I gasped and was sitting up right, and I looked around the room at all my whole family.

I calmed down, and looked around for Bella and Nessie, but I began to panic again as I couldn't find them.

"Were is Bella, and Nessie?" I asked as Carlisle stepped forward to me, and everyone else was now staring at me in confusion.

"Who is that son?" Carlisle asked with a slight frown.

I glared at him, not at all liking the game that they all seemed to be playing.

"I'm serious, were are they?" I asked looking at each of them in annoyance and urgency.

"We are to, anyone have any idea who Edward is talking about here?" Emmett wondered, and the others shook their heads.

"My wife, and daughter." I growled at them, not at all amused.

Everyone stared at each other wide eyed.

"How hard was that fall again?" Jasper wondered looking to Carlisle with a frown.

"It wasn't that hard, I still have no clue how he possibly could have passed out, I didn't think it was possible." Carlisle said shaking his head as he looked at me.

"Guys this really isn't funny." I said beginning to look nervous now, they have to know who Bella is, and Nessie.

"We now it isn't Edward but we're telling the truth we don't know a Bella or Nessie, and well I'm sorry honey but you aren't married." Esme said looking concerned at me.

"And you don't have a daughter." Rose said with a sad look down, and I watched Emmett hug her to his side.

I shook my head.

"This can't be possible, I couldn't have imaged that all, no I felt everything, the pain, the lust, the love, all of it, it was real, it had to happen." I said glaring down at my hands.

Emmett choked at this.

"Excuse me but did I just hear Eddie say lust, what kind of things were you doing with this Bella girl in your head Eddie?" Emmett snickered.

I glared at him, but I remembered back to my honeymoon, and I felt my face get a temperature warmer at the details.

"That doesn't matter I have to find Bella, quickly what's the date?" I asked looking at Alice with a anxious look.

"August 23, 2003." She said with a small frown. She must not have seen any of this coming, great. I hadn't even met Bella yet at this time, but I had to make sure she was real.

I quickly was off the bed, and up to my room looking on the internet quickly, and I felt some people following behind with curious looks.

I searched Arizona school, and after looking through tons I finally found one with Bella's name, and I found her picture in the school's online yearbook.

I pointed to Bella's timid smiling face my heart doing flips as I saw her. She was just as beautiful as I had remembered.

"So that's the girl you got it on with in your head?" Emmett wondered with a wink.

I glared at him, but smiled as I looked back to her picture.

"I guess you could say that." I admitted.

"Isabella Marie Swan, pretty name, and pretty girl." Esme said smiling at me with a proud smile as she patted my shoulder.

I nodded in agreement.

"I have to get to her as soon as possible." I said seriously as I turned back to the others.

There was no way I was going to wait for a whole year for her to come, no way do I have that amount of control, not when I knew what our future would be.

"And how are you going to do that, it's sunny everyday in Arizona?" Rose asked raising a brow at that.

I shrugged.

"I'll find a way." I said with a nod.

"Edward are you sure about this?" Carlisle asked with slight concern.

I nodded.

"I love her Carlisle, there is no way I'm going to be without her." I said sternly, and he didn't argue farther.

"So you're going to have a baby to?" Rose asked getting my attention.

I smiled at that.

"Yes, a beautiful girl named Renesmee, Bella named her after her mother and mine." I said, and Esme smiled in delight and surprise.

Rose beamed at this.

"How is that even possible?" Jasper wondered, and Alice giggled from beside him.

"Boys never change, they are still fertile, it's just us woman that change to have kids, and we can't make those changes now." Alice explained after some thought.

I nodded, and sighed.

"Carlisle, get me a flight to Arizona." I said.

I'm coming to get you my angel.

**Review? GO Edward go! Team Edward people throw your hands up, and leave the word 'eddie' in you're review! **

**~TEAM EDWARD FOREVER~ **

**Peace out home dogs.**


End file.
